


Obsession

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Warning! Noncon and rape! Daniel finds David in town and pulls him into an alley to talk about how obsessed he is and hold David captive against a wall at gunpoint. I couldn’t choose the kinktober prompt so I chose all of them: Degradation, Gun Play, Against a Wall. Also written for Danvid Week: Obsession.





	Obsession

Daniel had been following David for quiet some time. After escaping under the cop’s noses from the hospital during his near-miss, he had thought about returning to Camp Campbell. He needed to finish his work there, after all. 

But soon after sneaking in he caught sight of the police arresting another councillor. David was in hysterics, and boy howdy did he look good that way. He was covered in cuts and bruises and was giving his testimony, bursting into tears every now and then. Gwen looked like she needed a new job. She was standing there just staring at the back of the councillor. More tough luck, it seemed. 

Oh, and his sauna had been taken down. Damn it. 

Staying hidden, he watched David give his testimony.

“-and when I opened the door- she- she- SHE WAS WAITING THERE WITH AN AXE!” He burst into tears again and Daniel couldn’t help but smile. David was so interesting all of the sudden. What was it about him? 

He stayed near Camp Campbell for a few weeks, occasionally running into the original owner, Cameron, who seemed to be living with bears a couple of clicks off. They had no beef with each other, though, and left well enough alone, after the initial time that he had mistaken Daniel for David and tried to hit him with a rock. 

Daniel watched the campers, but his main goal was to see David, but especially whenever he was upset. David seemed to be on the verge of tears a lot for someone so happy-go-lucky. Daniel blamed the campers, and congratulated them silently every day on keeping it that way. It had been nothing Daniel couldn’t handle, but David was out of his depths with these kids. No wonder they were hiring! 

It seemed they wanted to keep it between the two of them after the last few incidents, though. What a shame. 

Daniel then started to do something he had never done before. He snuck into the cabin at night and stared at David as he snored gently, letting out a tree recital with each breath. He had gotten a new knife and he sometimes played with it, but he never hurt David. He was waiting for the perfect moment after all. Perhaps when all the campers went home for the summer and David was all alone up here. Why, even Gwen had to go away sometimes, right? 

But it just so happened that the perfect time came later that same week. David was going into town. Strangely he made Max stand in front of the car with Nikki and Neil as he backed out of the driveway, but he never checked the trunk of the car, where Daniel was tucked away. 

As he drove, David listened to the Farmer’s Almanac, which Daniel had respect for despite it’s inaccuracies. Daniel just relaxed and listed to David’s personal commentary. He imagined David in some particularly thrilling situations as well, usually involving blood and knives and guns, until one in particular struck his fancy. 

Yesssss, perfect. 

When David got out, Daniel also came out of the trunk and watched David make his way to the hardware store. Probably shopping for his campers, but Daniel knew he had limited time to go get what he needed. 

When he returned, David was just coming out of the store, loaded up with bags. Perfect. Daniel came in from behind and planted his newly acquired gun into David’s back. “Keep walking, David, and turn the corner.” 

David froze. “Wha-” 

“Face forward or you’ll regret it very much.” Daniel sang as David tried to turn his head. 

“Is- is that a gun?” 

“How smart of you, David. Why, yes, it IS a gun. Now turn the corner. Head into that alley.” David did as he was told. “Drop the bags.” 

David moaned, terrified, and dropped his bags. “Listen, whoever you are, I don’t have much money left. It’s in my wallet in my back pocket. Take whatever you want, just don’t hurt me.” 

“I’ll take whatever I want all right, David. And don’t worry. Follow my instructions and everything will be just fine.” Daniel said joyfully. “Now, put your hands against that wall.” David did so, feeling the cool brick against his palms. He swallowed hard. Daniel reached around with one hand and unclasped the belt. He pulled it off, hearing David gasp, then undid the button on his pants, followed by the zipper. 

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Shut up you little whore.” 

“Wha- rude! Mind your-” The rest of the sentence was swallowed down with David’s spit as he felt the gun press more urgently into his lower spine. 

“I said shut up, fool. Now, take off your pants.” 

“Is this really necessary?” David asked nervously. 

“Now, David, I don’t give a care if it’s necessary or not. It’s what I’m doing, and compliance would be much better for you.” 

David pulled down his pants. Daniel produced his knife and put the edge of it into David’s underwear. He pulled and it cut one side loose. He followed suit with the other side, and heard a delicious sob from David. 

“Oh, stop crying, you shameless fool.” 

“Please don’t do this… please stop…” 

“Oh, David… life is so cruel to you, isn’t it? Meeting me must be the tip of the iceberg.” 

“D-Daniel?” 

“It’s me!” Daniel said, then, “Uh-uh! I don’t remember telling you to turn around, now do I? You’re really a stupid one, aren’t you?” 

“Daniel I’m sorry abut the punch. I didn’t know it was bad, I promise!” 

“You complete idiot! I poisoned it! And then… I forgot that I poisoned it and I drank some but- I poisoned it!” 

“P-p-p-”

“P-p-p-” Daniel mocked. “Poisoned! That’s right! Maxwell was right about me. I was going to lead all of your precious campers to their deaths. But I’ll spare them, David. All you have to do is one little favour for me.” 

“Anything! Please just let me put my clothes back on! You’re making me very uncomfortable…” 

“That’s the favour, David. Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your back.” David knelt and put his hands back and Daniel tied them up with the belt. He pushed David and he fell against the wall, cheek crushed against the brick. 

“Please, Daniel!” He whined. 

Daniel grinned cruelly and started going through the bags. “I hope you bought something good as lubricant, David. It totally slipped my mind….” 

“Lubricant?” David asked, terror in his voice. 

“Hmmm… nothing. Alright, then, you’re out of luck, little slut. Suck on it.” Pulling David back by the hair, he pushed the gun’s barrel into his mouth. David screamed around it, tears falling from his big eyes, but Daniel only laughed and pumped it in and out. When he figured David’s mouth had done a significant enough job, he pushed David back into the wall and situated the barrel at the entrance of his ass. 

David stifled a scream, sure Daniel would pull the trigger if he actually did make noise, then begged him. “Please, no! No, no! Don’t do this, Daniel! Please!” 

“Awww… don’t you want to keep your campers safe, little whore?” 

“I- I- please, there must be another way- MMM!” Daniel had pushed the barrel in. David burst into sobs, but he was being as quiet as he could. 

“Say it, David. Tell me you’re a slut for me.” 

“pleasseeeeee…” 

“Say it or I pull the trigger and blow your whole bottom half off.” 

“I’m your slut…” David whispered, crying. Clearly he was repulsed by what he was saying. 

“Louder.” 

David cleared his throat and repeated himself, louder but still shyly. Daniel cackled. 

“Okay, David. I’ll take that.” Daniel said, and he pulled the gun out. He grabbed David by the hair again and wrestled him into a position where he was facing Daniel, back and tied arms against the wall. “Suck me off, David.” Daniel instructed. He held the gun to David’s head as he whipped out his dick and waved it in David’s face. 

David sobbed openly as he took it in his mouth. He sucked, but every once in a while there was a sudden choke as he hiccuped or sobbed too hard, causing him to clamp down on Daniel’s cock. Daniel moaned each time and just when he was about to cum, he rammed David’s face down on his cock and spurt in his throat. David came off coughing and sputtering. 

“David~” Daniel sang. He pulled the trigger. David flinched. Daniel just took the gun away from his head, smiling. “Oh, David, it was never loaded! Don’t you know I’d never hurt you? I’m in love with you, David!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
